lyricsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dragón
Fue un placer volver a verte Volver a hablarte y eso que jure no hacerlo mas Pero tú eres inevitable eres mujer Y yo triste un hombre que a ciegas va tras tu piel Pero en tu mirada yo no vi la misma de ayer Esa luz que brillaba a través de ese par de luceros que me hicieron creer Que las buenas intenciones pueden más que el perdón, y lo eche todo a perder Y hoy es muy tarde pa' decirte lo mucho que lo siento (Te juro que se siente bien) Se siente bien (volver a verte) Tenerte cerca otra vez mirarte es todo un placer Aun me tienes a tus pies (Te juro que se siente bien) Se siente bien (verte de frente) Tantas noches mujer cuanto, cuanto placer Y hoy todo es diferente (Te juro que se siente bien) Se siente bien (volver a verte) You now what i mind Díselo Dragón Me juré me dije que no volvía a caer Pero ya vez usted me tienes a sus pies Haces que yo me trague el orgullo a pedazos Con-tigo no hay caso siempre corriendo a tus brazos Has hecho con este corazón lo que has querido Me has dado tanto placer, pero también me has herido No se cómo lo olvido pero que bien se siente Verte de frente, aunque hoy solo seamos amigos Pero en tu mirada yo no vi la misma de ayer Esa luz que brillaba a través de ese par de luceros que me hicieron creer Que las buenas intenciones pueden más que el perdón, y lo eche todo a perder Y hoy es muy tarde pa' decirte lo mucho que lo siento (Te juro que se siente bien) Se siente bien (volver a verte) Tenerte cerca otra vez mirarte es todo un placer Me tienes a tus pies mujer (Te juro que se siente bien) Se siente bien (verte de frente) Tantas noches mujer cuanto, cuanto placer Y hoy todo es diferente (Te juro que se siente bien) Se siente bien (volver a verte) Y me delata esta sonrisa mi niña Donde hubo fuego quedan las cenizas (Te juro que se siente bien) Se siente bien (verte de frente) Mira borrón y cuenta nueva ¡Dale mambo! Con usted viví momentos que nunca podré olvidar, eres una herida difícil de cicatrizar Eres como droga que me aprieta como soga que me ahoga no me deja respirar De verdad ya no tengo dignidad, eres mi debilidad toda una tempestad Ay Dios a nadie le gusta perder, pero hasta perder contigo también es un placer Con usted viví momentos que nunca podré olvidar, eres una herida difícil de cicatrizar Eres como droga que me aprieta como soga que me ahoga no me deja respirar Jaja Dragón y Caballero, el equilibrio perfecto Lets get it on one more time You now what i mind (Te juro que se siente bien) Se siente bien (volver a verte) Y me delata esta sonrisa mi niña Donde hubo fuego quedan las cenizas (Te juro que se siente bien) Se siente bien (verte de frente) Dragón y Caballero You now what i mind